Breaking Inside
by ChocoProdigy
Summary: Mello had always tried to see what Near had been hiding, but he had not expected this of all things. Perhaps the over-emotional blonde had overlooked something that was quite obvious from the start. MxN, rather fluffy.


-Grins- Hello, if you are reading this, I thank you. Hm...aside from that all I have to is my first attempt at both a oneshot and yaoi (keep in mind this account is merely my 'alter ego' who enjoys yaoi fluff. I would never admit it on my other account.) I have a bit of experience of writing here so I should hope it is not too crappy.

Reivews apperciated, Flames are hurtful (although they are what has gotten me to check over my writing until I think all is right)

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note would I be writing fanfiction for said series? I think not.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emotions, everyone has them. They can be hidden, but never do they completely disappear. Nate Rivers, (now known as Near) was a perfect example of this. Nearly everyone around him had suspected the boy to hold no emotions, an unfeeling robot they concluded. Never have they considered the fact that he was human. Just like them. Yes, as hard as it may be for some to believe the young albino was human.

To be like L, Near had to rid himself of unnecessary emotions. This soon proved itself to be a hard task for him. He had learned how to hide them, but it was not good enough. It was never enough. All emotions he felt had shown through when he was alone. Why couldn't he deceive himself as well as the people around him? He did not know. And honestly, he never wanted to know.

Near began wondering if he was good enough to be the next 'L' ... no. He began to onder if he could _surpass _L. But what if he failed and could not even come close to even being an L imitator? What could he do if he failed? This was all he was told to do in life, he never had any dreams of his own.

Near's stress over this matter slowly increased to a point where he had been considering suicide. Just like A, whom Near had concluded to truely be smart for committing suicide. A had escaped this burden.

About a year has passed since Near's arrival to Whammy's and Mello has seen something off about the boy. There was something in his dull grey eyes that told Mello that this boy was hiding something. And Mello wanted to know, after all what could this boy hide? And no matter how many times Mello was kind to the white haired boy he had never received answer to his question. Mello soon grew weary of faking his kindness .

He began to use new methods to find out what was wrong with the albino. This incuded beating him, teasing him, and even vadalizing his room from time to time. Even these methods never gave him a clear answer. And Which brings us to our story...

An angry Mello was about to burst into one of Whammy's playrooms after seeing the most recent test scores. But just as he was going to make his entrance he decided to sneak up on the boy, knowing that no one aside from Near would be in this particular playroom. Mello did not bother to shut the door, he was aware that if he did the sound would alert Near of his presence. Just as was about two feet away the albino (who happened to be sitting on the floor) he suddenly came to a halt. Near was not constructing another kingdom of legos or even piecing a puzzle together. He was crying, both knees were folded up to his chest, his body shaking with sobs. And then, everything made sense.

The ever emotional Mello had failed to notice that Near's own lack of feeling may have been the problem all along. He had always ignored the fact that Near never fought back. He never cried, smiled, he never even got the least bit angry, and his voice held no emotion. Mello had overlooked such obvious things that would trouble a normal person. The older of the two backed away and silently seated himself behind a sofa that had been placed in a position that would hide him from Near's view.

Months have passed since then. And today, the sound of the rain pounding against Whammy's was nearly completely drowned out by the occupants chatting in the hallways, and for once the all of the playrooms. Including the one Near occupied. He normally was the only person (or so he thought, as he never noticed Mello who occasionally hid behind the sofa to check up on him) who ever came into this playroom. Everyone dubbed it as "Near's Playroom" due to the fact he was always there. So needless to say everyone tried to avoid going in there at all costs, assuming the boy like his privacy. And now as Near sat in a corner of the room, no one dared to speak to him. No one but Mello that is.

"Hey" Near glanced up from his puzzle, only to see the taller blond haired boy towering above him, his eyes narrowed and a chocolate bar in his hand. "Mello." Near addressed, then looked down at his puzzle once more. "Does Mello need anything from me?" The younger of the two questioned. The only response he received was silence. Then, just as Near was about to put a puzzle piece in it's proper place a hand took a firm hold of his wrist and dragged him out of the playroom. And although Near's blank face did not show it, he was scared, thinking Mello was going to hurt him again,

The young albino stifiled a whimper and shut his eyes, allowing himself to be dragged to wherever Mello was taking him. He had not complained once, though he had been doing so mentally. The sound of a door being slammed was all Near heard before he was pushed into a chair. He opened his eyes, only to see Mello once more, this time his eyes were soft. Near was surprised to say the least, _Mello's eyes..._, he thought, _they make him look so kind. What is going on? _

There was a silence between them again, it was pleasant for Mello, but it had made Near uneasy. He had thought Mello would revert back to his evil ways any seccond and proceed to injure the him. The words that had next came out of Mello's mouth had been more of a shock than his kind facial expression. "You know...putting up that mask all the time is not good Near. Drop the act." Was all Mello said. And that was all Near needed. Soon he had begun to cry, then that cry became sobs.

A sigh escaped Mello's lips, he had revealed what Near had been hiding, but why did it make him feel just a bit sad? Mello took a few steps foward, enveloping the younger boy into a comforting hug. "Near-" he began only to be cut off by sobbing boy. "My name is Nate...I don't want to be Near." Mello smiled. "Okay...Nate, if you ever need to talk to me about anything i'll be there." In the midst of his sobs Near told Mello of his suppressed feelings, only to be hugged tighter.

Not too many days later, Near sat alone in the playroom, once again constructing a puzzle. The sudden sound of a door being slammed made him smile slightly. "Mello" Near said, letting a bit of happiness be known in his voice. "Nate". Mello took a seat next to Near, "You beat me again in a test again, shortie." He pushed the boy slightly, but laughed a bit, letting Near know that his push was playful. Mello watched the boy take the pieces of the blank puzzle and putting them in the proper place. Neither of them saying anything, until Near decided to break the silence.

"Thank you," Near muttered, momentarily looking away from his puzzle to face Mello, the faintest hint of a blush tinting his pale skin. "For wha- oh." Mello stopped mid-sentence, realizing what the boy had been speaking of. The chocoholic merely blinked, and then ruffled the boy's hair, "Anytime, Nate" He grinned, still getting used to the sound of the way the name sounded when he said it. '_Damn' _Mello thought, still thinking about Near's smile and the small but noticable blush upon his skin, _"If he continues to act like that...I just might fall for the kid" _

Needless to say, Mello did in fact fall for the albino, but that is a different story to be told.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you all enjoyed it, but now that I think about it I could have made this story at least three chapters to make it more detailed instead of being so rushed....But seeing as I rarely get a chance to use the Internet it would not work out well. Maybe sometime later (when I do have more of a chance to be on the Internet of course) I will make this into a multi-chaptered fanfiction? Maybe then my English skills will be improved, I realize that I may have ignored some rules of the English grammar (some that I don't care for to be honest...) Maybe I should get a beta as well- oh sorry for rambling.

Anyways thank you for reading!

ChocoProdigy signing out -screen flickers then all turns black-


End file.
